


A Night In Space

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aka naked cuddling, Alluran, And afterglow, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Collura, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I like doing rare ships ok, Imagines children, Rare Pairing, Rare Ship, Sexual Reference, Thoughts About the Future, Voltron, What is the ship name, altean, cute couple, space, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Coran and Allura cuddling and thinking about their future [Rare ship].





	A Night In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a rare ship so if you don't like it, don't read. I personally hate when I ship something and there's no fics for it so that's why I'm gonna write rare ships for multiple fandoms.

His hands carefully stroke the delicate waist of her dark colored body before moving to her long white hair, playing with it, as the two alteans laid close together, in the moment of afterglow.  
Allura simply loved the feeling of being spoiled and taken care of after this state, getting her hair braided only made her more tired after the amazing activities they had performed, that had became part of her daily routine, and she felt her cheeks glow slightly as the warm touch of his hands continued to play with her hair, the warmth and gentle touch tickling her body a little when his hands touched her back as he braided.  
There wasn't any real reason for her hair to get braided, as Coran would only let the braid out again, and then starting to braid it again, all over and over until that relaxing motion had made his princess fall asleep. Once she had, Coran would always let her hair out one last time and comb through her curls before cuddling closer, him also falling asleep as he held her close.  
Today would be no different, and as Allura’s eyes grew more tired, and heavy to have open, she could already imagine how she would be greeted in the morning as she woke up, her head on Coran’s chest, getting a few good morning kisses, just cuddling there minute after minute, just shyly talking about life in general, being as lovestruck as usual, the moments there were only them, in their own little world, free from evil, even just for a while.  
She loved those moments with him.  
Ten thousand years ago she would have never imagined getting together with her royal advisor, but as things changed, so did her feelings.   
The heart wants what the heart wants.  
She was not together with him to restore the altean race as a main purpose, but because she loved him, but the fact that they in the future actually could restore at least a bit of their heritage, that made her long for a long future with him even more.  
“Coran”, Allura quietly said before yawning, enjoying the braiding.  
“Yes my dear, anything on your mind?”, he asked, before finishing the braid, just to let the hair out again, shyly touching his lover’s back and planting a soft kiss on it, before going back to the hair and the calming motion and art of braiding.  
“Do you ever want children? I mean in the future, when we have defeated the galra and can settle down?”.  
There was a moment of silence as he ran one hand through his mustache.  
“Well I would like a few kids, but how about you?”.  
“Yes I really do want children, not because it might restore our race, but because I want a part of you, once we settle down after the war, I would like to start a family”, she said, shyly blushing.  
“That would be absolutely lovely, and I can already tell that you would make an amazing mother even if there’s years until then”.  
“Thank you. But just imagine, one day just living a normal life, on a planet, raising children the way of alteans, even if it will not be on Altea”.  
“Like Earth? The paladins are talking very highly about it, and even if it has a strange time counting system, it would be a shame to leave them once everything is over”.  
“You’re quite right there dear”, she said before yawning once more. “I’d love to settle down on Earth with you…”.  
“Me too princess”, he said before kissing her cheek and continued braiding, he could tell Allura was tired, and a few minutes later, she fell asleep in his arms, only for him to follow a few minutes later.  
They spent their entire night embracing each other skin to skin, both dreaming about a future with red and white haired children with pointy ears and colored marks on their cheeks, running around, calling them parents as they approached the adults when they took breaks in their playing.  
Having children, watching them grow up, and seeing them become adults with their own lives, happy lives in peaceful universe.  
And not being ripped away from them, like they had lost Altea, no one deserved that cruel fate, so they would do everything for their future children.  
One day it would happen, they could feel it in their bones.  
And they looked forward to it.


End file.
